Hermione's Hero
by TheGoodShip
Summary: When a tragedy appears in Hermione's out-of-school life, who will she choose to console her? Harry, a best friend, some may think more? Ron...Ron...a best friend, and maybe even more...that's Ron.


Ron, Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall. Hermione noticed that Ron was looking less....cheery than usual. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes looked sad and soulfull. Whenever he spoke, which wasn't much, he spoke without any expression on his face and his voice was so bland it was as if he was in another world. Hermione felt awkward. She didn't know why, though. Harry got distracted by Neville, who chose that moment to start chatting to him.  
Ron took this opportunity to get up and walk away. He walked out into the snowy grounds. It was obvious there would be a blizard tonight.  
He thought he was alone, so he sat down under the three friend's usual tree, right in front of the lake.  
Ron let the wind blow back his hair as he stared out at the water. He didn't feel Hermione watching him from behind. She bent foreward and tapped on his shoulder. Ron didn't bother to turn around. He knew who it was. "Yeah?" he said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Hermione sat down next to him and stroked his arm. "What's the matter?" she asked softly. Ron finally looked at her. "What d'you mean?" he pretended not to understand why Hermione was looking so guilty. "You know what I mean. Are you okay? You looked really down back there." she asked.  
Ron was about to lie through his teeth and say: "I'm fine!" But he didn't. Somehow he couldn't lie to her.  
"It's just....Hermione, you now I don't mean to hurt you all the time, right? It just all comes out of my mouth and I don't know why. Don't think I enjoy it 'cause I hate it! I would never do say or do anything to really hurt you, you know." Hermione was shocked. "Yeah, yeah I know that." she said nervously. Ron took a deep breath then said:  
"Well, then, please don't take any offence to this 'cause I know it's bad but...." Ron couldn't speak, he couldn't stand it. He really didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings, but what he knew he had to say was going to kill her.  
Hermione frowned, a look of pure aniexty on her face. "Yes....?" she said. "I think....I think....I saw something that might mean...." he broke off again. What if he was wrong? Would she think he was purpously trying to hurt her?  
Hermione put her hand on top of his. "What's the matter? Please tell me." Ron hated the fact that she was being so concerned about him, when he was about to tell her something that would ruin her life. But somehow he knew he had to, no matter how much it would hurt, he had to tell her. He sighed one more time before saying what he knew he had to say. "Last night Lucious Malfoy killed your parents." he said finaly. Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head, as if she thought he was mental. "No, he couldn't have. They're still alive, I know that. Why would he kill them? They're still alive, you're just saying this to hurt me!" She shouted, getting up. Ron grabbed her arm. He knew it would be exstremely painfull for her, but she had to know. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's the truth. I've got proof. I found this:" He gave her the newspaper clipping he found earlier in History of Magic. It said: 

MUGGLE PARENTS MURDERED FOR INFO:

Yestoday evening a married muggle pair (Helen and Thomas Granger) were murdered for information on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and also a series of quiestions on the headmaster, Professer Dumbledore. The couple had been married for nineteen years and are parents to a sixteen-year-old Muggle-born named Hermione, who attends Hogwarts. The young daughter will soon be told of the news as soon as the minestry and the school gets more evidence.. The murderer is still out loose, his name is Lucious Malfoy and he escaped from Azkaban five months ago.

Hermione stared at the newspaper clipping. She didn't want to believe it, although she knew it was true. She felt Ron watching her with baited breath. But she couldn't turn around. She couldn't face him. No wonder he had looked so glum earlier. Hermione tried so hard to stop the tears coming in her eyes, she just wanted to seem calm, to prove she wasn't going to break down, but inside she felt like screaming. Ron could see right through her. He knew that she was trying to be brave, but inside she wanted to break down. The silence around them was too much to bare. He had to say something. "I'm so sorry." he finaly muttered, hoping for all the world she wouldn't cry. Please don't cry...Please, please, please don't cry! Hermione closed her eyes for a second, trying to get a grip with herself, and then said: "Thanks for telling me, Ron. Anyone else would just chicken out. Thanks. It's better to know now than later." Ron wasn't suprised by the way she was handling this. She was trying to break the subject by thanking him.  
Hermione quickly folded the newspaper clipping up and said hastily: "Come on, we better get going. Harry will be wondering where we are." Ron just nodded.

That evening Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the in the common room with all the other Gryfindors. Ron had told Harry about Hermione's parents as soon as Hermione was out of ear-shot. They were talking about normal things, like work, homework and whatever Neville had told Harry earlier. They were finaly getting warmed up with the subject when McGonogal entered the room. Ron felt his stomach drop. He knew what she was here for. "Miss Granger, a word please." Hermione shook her head. "No thanks, Professer. I mean, um..I'm busy..." Ron could tell that she didn't want to talk about her parents. McGonogal sighed and said sadly: " I know it's hard, Hermione. But you have to face it. We're going to tell you something that might need a while to adjust to." Everyone in the common room was either staring at Hermione or McGonogal, wondering what Hermione Granger could have possibly done. But Hermione had other worries. "We?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly. McGonogal nodded. Cornelious Fudge walked up to her. "Come on, dear. We'll get it over with nice and quick." Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to speak to anyone about what happened. Especially not him. Fudge sighed.  
"Okay, then miss. You leave me no choice but to tell your fellow housemates what this is all about.  
Hermione suddently stood up. "No!" she said angrilly. "It's got nothing to do with them!" But Fudge wasn't listening. Ron couldn't believe anyone could be so evil. It was Hermione's private buisness and no one else except him and Harry should know about it. Fudge cleared his throat before saying loudly and clearly: "Students, there has been a murder. A student's parents, to be exact. Now we must warn you all to write a letter to your parents, explaining the situation and making sure they are armed and protected." Seamus frowned. "Who's the student then?" he asked. Fudge glanced at Hermione, who shook her head madly. "Miss Hermione Granger." Fudge said before leaving the room. McGongal sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. But they had to know." And then she left as well. You stupid effing bastards! Ron thought bitterly. Hermione got up furiously and stormed out of the common room hole. Ron got up, wanting to go after her. But Harry stopped him. "Don't, Ron. She needs to be alone"  
Somehow Ron didn't think that was true. He ignored Harry and ran out of the hole.

He knew where she would be. As soon as he stepped outside, he knew it was a mistake.  
He was right earlier. There was a heavy, terrifying blizard. But he knew Hermione was out here.  
Ron shouted her name but there was no answer. He ran over to where they were sitting earier, under the oak tree. He called Hermione again, and this time there was a result. He heard something move behind him. He turned around and faced Hermione, who was just standing there. She had ran out of the school without even putting her cloak on, so her bare arms were being sliced repeatedly by the sharp wind and the drops of snow.  
Her arms and hands were already bleeding. She was shaking, but not just because of the cold. Ron couldn't hear exactly what she was saying because of the blizard, but he knew she was talking to him. Ron stepped closer to her, so he could hear what she was saying. Suddently a blast of wind threw Hemione back against the tree. Ron was terrified that she had been seriously hurt. He dived foreward and grabbed her arm. She was freezing cold. Ron ripped off his own cloak and wrapped it around her. Hermione suddently grabbed his arms and broke down on him. She was crying heavily on his shoulder. She was seriously mortified by what happened back there, Ron realised. He could think of two flithy swear words to suit Fudge's first and second name. He whispered them in Hermione's ear. She giggled uncontrollably on his shoulder. He felt her breath tickle his bare skin. He truly hated Fudge. And he knew that Hermione did too.  
Hermione lifted her head up from Ron's shoulder. Her face was completely tear streamed and her hair was wet with her tears. Ron gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. His left shoulder was completely numb and soking wet but he didn't care, not really. All he wanted was to make her smile again. Another strong gush of wind threw Hermione so close to Ron they could have been mistaken for kissing. And then, without a warning, Hermione softly kissed his cheek. His heart was thumping furiously. He bent foreward, he was going to kiss her on her forehead, but something, probably the wind, forced him to kiss her lips instead. Hermione didn't push him away, in fact, she done the opposite. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then she kissed him properly, with tongues.  
It was magical.


End file.
